


Photograph

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Kaito's Clonecest July [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blame BattleCry, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, I'm Sorry, It's her fault, M/M, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: We keep this love in a photographWe made these memories for ourselvesWhere our eyes are never closingHearts are never brokenAnd time’s forever frozen stillPrompt: PhotographRex ducked his head down when the holopad flickered lightly and dimmed, signaling a low battery. The quiet sound of the air conditioning hid the sound of Rex’s sniffling and the quiet tears hitting the holopad, keeping Rex from breaking down completely.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup
Series: Kaito's Clonecest July [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811866
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastbattlecry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/gifts).



> Song Inspiration: 
> 
> Photograph by Ed Sheeran  
> Breakeven by The Script

The little holo was all he had left from Fives after the senate took his body and armor. A holopad full of photos and videos, all taken by Fives. Some were from his days on Rishi Outpost, Rex could recognize the shy posture of Echo, the proud grin of Hevy, the insecure smile and fire in Fives’ eyes. He learned that the quiet one was Droidbait, and the cocky one was Cutup. Some of them were from Echo and Fives’ time with Torrent before they became ARC Troopers. Some of them were after their ARC Trooper training. The holopic with him, Cody, and the twins before the Citadel mission hurt him physically. There were a few with Tup and Dogma and Hardcase, before Umbara. Then there were with Jesse and Kix, no Hardcase in sight, after Umbara. But… the one that broke Rex the most… was the one with just Tup and Fives.

Tup had his hair down, laughing brightly, cheeks flushed a light pink. Fives was grinning like a fool, eyes brighter than Rex had seen them since Echo died. They were curled on a bunk, in their blacks, and a cup of caf in the background. They were in the ARC berthing from the looks of things. Fives must have just come back from a mission in this one. If Rex looked hard enough then he could see Tup’s kiss bitten lips, and a light hickie on Fives’ neck.

Fives and Tup had patched up each other’s broken hearts after Umbara. Dogma and Echo may have been their firsts, but they were each other’s loves ever the same. Rex ducked his head down when the holopad flickered lightly and dimmed, signaling a low battery. The quiet sound of the air conditioning hid the sound of Rex’s sniffling and the quiet tears hitting the holopad, keeping Rex from breaking down completely. Two lovers, two of Rex’s closest vode, two of _his_ men dead within only a few days.

_Pip pap._

Rex choked out a sob as the screen flickered and then died out, forcing the Captain to stare at his broken reflection. Force, he wished he could have saved Fives and Tup from their ends. He wished the 501st barracks could still be filled with their laughter and their love.

But that was wishful thinking…


End file.
